That Night in Yakushima
by Blu Rose
Summary: MalexFemale MC.Oneshot. Love has sharp eyes. Hatred has sharper eyes. But Jealousy has far sharper eyes than Love and Hatred because it is Love and Hatred combined.


_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own Persona 3 or any of its characters. She only owns this fic._

**X-X-X**

_That Night in Yakushima_

**X-X-X**

"_Love sees sharply. Hatred sees even more sharp. But jealousy sees the sharpest, for it is love and hate at the same time."_

**X-X-X**

Minato couldn't help staring out of the window of his guestroom. The beach looked lovely at night. But then again, he may have simply been staring to get his mind off of the mechanical maiden standing in his room, staring at him. Aigis had been so insistent on being with him that the android had followed him to his room, despite everyone trying to pull her out. The look Kaori gave Aigis was so cold, Minato caught a chill just by standing next to her.

He got up off the edge of his bed and walked towards the door. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he paused…and looked over his shoulder at Aigis, who was right behind him. "Aigis. Don't follow me."

"But the Dark Hour will begin in three hours and twelve minutes," the blonde android spoke in her usual monotone voice. "I should be with you in case Shadows appear on the premises."

"Aigis…I need to use the bathroom. And before you say anything, I'd feel uncomfortable peeing in front of a girl—human or otherwise," Minato spoke with a flat tone in his voice.

"The bathroom? …I see. You have not relieved yourself of your bodily fluids since morning. In that case, I will remain here until you are finished."

'_Thank goodness…'_ the blue-haired teen thought as he sweatdropped and walked out of the room.

However, instead of going to the bathroom, he went _past_ it, and went down the stairs and out the door of the luxurious beachside mansion. He ignored the slight chill that went through him as the wind blew and began to walk towards the beach. There, he saw a figure in the night, the light of the not-quite-full moon shining down on them as the waves washed up onto the sand—almost like something out of a painting. Said person turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh. You made it?" The tone in Kaori's voice sounded surprised. She was wearing a sweater jacket over her pajamas and a pair of flip-flops.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Minato said as he walked up to her side and looked out at the sea. For some odd reason, it was even better to watch the sea at night from a beach than a train.

"I'm surprised that Aigis even let you out of the room, let alone out of her sight."

"I lied and said that I needed to use the bathroom."

"Really? You'd think she would follow you…" The brunette muttered, looking out of the corner of her eye.

Minato looked at Kaori. "You aren't jealous of Aigis, are you?"

"J-jealous? Of that walking toaster?"

"You _have_ been kinda cold to her ever since yesterday."

A vein throbbed on the red-eyed girl's forehead. "Aren't you, with the way she was getting up in your personal space, hugging and-and touching you like she thought you wouldn't mind?"

"So you _are _jealous."

"Wouldn't _you_ if some _guy_ just popped up out of nowhere and started hugging me and trying to stay in my room over night?"

"Not unless I thought you liked him doing it," Minato spoke slowly. He flinched as the brunette kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Idiot! You're supposed to say you'd feel the same way!" Kaori spoke angrily. But after a few seconds, the anger faded and she got a depressed look. "She does the same thing I think you do with every other girl you hang around with after school back home."

"Huh?"

"There's that Chihiro girl in Student Council and Mitsuru-sempai… Yuko during practice… And recently…when you volunteered to comfort Yukari-chan… _I_ thought I was the more likely candidate since I've been closer to her, and _you_ volunteered and she wouldn't look me in the eye after she came back!" Her voice rose as she pounded him on the shoulder. And these were not light, fooling around hits, but _hard_ and _meant_ to hurt.

'_It was probably a bad idea to hug her for comfort…'_ Minato thought, flinching under each blow. "W-well, how do you think _I_ feel when you go to places with Akihiko-sempai and Junpei whenever I'm busy? Even those times when you hang out with _Bebe_, of all people…!"

That only made her increase the intensity of her blows. "How _dare_ you? They're my friends, you…you…!" Kaori suddenly stopped and lowered her hand. She began to bite her lower lip as she looked uncertainly out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry… I'm just not used to this…_feeling_. You attract a lot of people who all want a part of you, but…I want you all to myself." As if realizing what she just said, she blushed. "S-sorry! Didn't mean to come on so strongly…"

"I…feel the same…" He spoke softly. She didn't say a word back as her eyes widened. Only the sound of the waves was heard before Kaori spoke up.

"That's right… the reason why I I called you down here is…" She paused and looked down as her hand went into one of her sweater's pockets. She pulled something out and placed it in his hand. "There."

The blue-haired teen opened his hand and stared at it for a while. It was…a little Orpheus? It was made mostly of yarn, its eyes yellow beads, and even had a little toy lyre made of some cloth on its back.

"I made that during Home Ec. I've already given the usual stuff from the books to Akihiko and Junpei to see how I was doing… But when I wanted to make something for you…I wanted it to be something special. I worked so hard… I can't remember the last time I put all my effort on something so _stupid_…!" The brunette said, shaking her head slowly with her eyes closed.

"…It's not stupid. I like it. It looks good. I think it's…cute."

"Really? Wait…are you just saying that so I'll feel better?" Instead of getting an answer, she soon found herself being hugged by him. "Huh…?"

"I'm sorry…if we haven't been hanging out lately. Even here, we haven't been spending much time together, just the two of us. I…don't want to lose that connection with you."

"Is this related to Persona or do you really mean it…? Because if you're only using me to get stronger—"

"I'm not! There's not a _'link'_ with you…but when I'm when you, I get a feeling in my heart. Don't you?"

"…I thought it was because…you're _different_. Because you can change your Persona anytime you want…but…" She began to return his hug. "I'm sorry for being jealous of a walking toaster! I mean…Aigis!" She cried. "But I…I can't bear the thought of losing you to someone else!"

"Don't worry… No matter how many friends we make, we'll always have our bond…"

"Promise me…I won't forget about you if you don't forget me."

"I promise."

As the two Wildcards embraced under the moonlight, they were unaware of the third party standing nearby, partially hidden by the trees. Aigis stared at the two of them in silence. "A bond…"

**X-X-X**

**This fic was supposed to turn out much more differently. It was intended to be about Minato and Kaori playing at the beach at night and enjoying some alone time for the first in a long time, only to be caught by Aigis as they talk about the idea of skinny dipping... But then it somehow became like this, not that I hate where it's gone. I blame the fact that I've already beaten the game and am feeling depressed by the ending. I've been playing it since it was released, which was…what, two or three weeks ago? I can start over a new game plus with both male and female protagonists at max Charm, Courage and Intelligence. I could totally score Mitsuru and Yukari now, unlike in the PS2 version. I wonder why…**

**Anyway, I hope you'll review this story. And here are some ideas for future MPxFP oneshots. They are…**

**-A look at Minato and Kaori's childhood.**

**-Minato and Kaori's first Christmas together (although I'd have to decide which one had Death sealed inside of them first).**

**-Maid costume. (And maybe other sexually provoking outfits—AKA: BATTLE PANTIES!) That's all the hints you're getting _there_. **


End file.
